When such a screen assembly is self-powered (for instance battery-powered), problems with the consumption of the radio receiver may arise. Specifically in the above-mentioned applications, the motor is used episodically during the day, while the radio receiver must be able to receive a control command at any time. As a result, a much higher energy consumption is required for the radio receiver than for the motor, during the lifetime of an installation comprising such automated movable screens and their control devices.